The Emotions I Feel
by Parsin
Summary: Random KHR Drabbles ReaderXCharacter
1. Jealous

One day, in the Varia mansion, their illusionist, Fran was walking to his bedroom to have some "fun" with _-chan as he always did, but a certain sadistic prince pulled him back by his frog hoodie.

"Ushishishi. I've had enough of this froggie. Go into that room and your dead."

"Why Bel-sempai? Do you want _ for yourself?"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"I'll ask _ if you can join."


	2. Protective

You just joined the Millefiore a few weeks ago and were assigned to the black spell. You were currently exploring the base to find your way around. You were completely lost and had no idea where you were going, but it was pretty fun. At least it WAS…until you bumped into a broad chest and landed on your butt.

"Ouch! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." You laughed nervously.

"Its okay _-chan." You knew that voice anywhere. It was Byakuran.

You stared at that sexy smile of his and couldn't look away. It had you hypnotized.

"_-chan? Are you okay?"

You blushed as he helped you off the ground. "I'm terribly sorry for getting in your way Byakuran-sama."

"Its okay. Accidents happen." His smile appeared to get bigger.

You smiled, bowed, and continued your way down the hallway.

Byakuran looked at you one last time before he saw your figure disappear from his sight. He felt his heart beat faster when he saw that adorable little smile on your face.

"_-chan~! Can you get me some more marshmallows?" Byakuran held up an empty bag of marshmallows.

You nodded and left the room AGAIN. For the 23rd time that day. You've only been in the Millefiore for five months so far, and it was starting to feel like home. Byakuran kept asking you to get something to satisfy his sweet tooth, but you didn't mind. But there was one thing that was bothering you…

"Byakuran-sama, why don't you send me on missions?"

He stayed silent for a moment. "Because I need someone to provide me with snacks."

You rolled your eyes and stood next to his chair. "I know that's a lie. Tell me the truth."

Byakuran put down his bag of marshmallows and stood up. He was 3 inches taller than you. He had a serious look on his face, a very rare sight.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your forehead. "….It's because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

That was reason enough for you to stay, and to play hooky everyday of the week.


	3. Remorse

The rain fell onto the roof in a rhythm-like melody, almost putting Gokudera to sleep. For the twentieth time that night he turned over, and stared at the picture of you and him sitting on a park bench in the middle of summer. He picked it up and smiled softly, recalling how warm you felt when he embraced you. It was nice while it lasted.

Ever since one of the Vongola's enemies attacked and killed you in the cross fire, Gokudera vowed never to never get close to anyone ever again. However he was still part of the Vongola Family, it was his duty after all to protect the Tenth.

Holding back the tears that burned his eyes, he put the photo back down and whispered softly into the darkness of his room, "I miss you (name)...I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you in time."


	4. Nervous

Walking through the Sakura trees on your way to school, you noticed that Tsuna was leaning against one of the trees. Feeling worried about him, you walked over to him.

"Tsuna-san, are you okay?" You asked, your eyes staring at the brown-haired boy.

He flinched, nodding slightly. He thought long and hard about it, but the possibilities of it happening were slim. Realizing what little chance he had, he looked into your eyes.

"_-_-chan?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for a while..."

You tilted your head. "Really, what?"

"W-will you..." He began to turn red and fidgeted with the sleeves of his uniform. Gathering all the courage he could summon, he continued.

"W-will you got out with me?"

You smiled. "Sure Tsu- Tsuna?"

Lifting the brown-haired boy off the ground, you tried your best to carry him to the nurse's office. After doing so, you quickly placed a kiss on his forehead and hurried to class


	5. Impulsive

"TRASH!" The crimson eyed man shouted.

You eye brow twitched. You guys have been dating for almost four months; you'd think he'd stop calling you that by now. But still, you answered him.

"What do you want?"

"Explain this picture to me." He growled, holding up a photo of you and very cute guy hugging.

"X-Xanxus-"

Before you had time to even get one word out, the Varia boss interrupted.

"So you're cheating on me! Have you been doing this since the very first day we were together? You whore, get out of my sight!"

Feeling hurt and frustrated you did as he said. But before slamming the door there was one thing that you had to say...

Looking at Xanxus over your shoulder you gathered as much air in your lungs in possible and yelled, "WHY WOULD I CHEAT ON YOU WITH MY COUSIN, DUMBASS?"

That left the man in shock for a while...


	6. Wishful

Basil wasn't one to wish on a shooting star, but for one once, he actually did. Silently closing his eyes, the blue-eyed boy made a wish and smiled to himself.

"Hopefully you'll accept my feelings, (name)-chan." Glancing over at the clock on his night stand, he figured it was time to hit the hay.

The next day as he headed out the door to the grocery store, he noticed that you searching frantically for something on the ground. Being the sweet heart that he is (and not to mention the crush he has on you), Basil ran over to help.

"Good afternoon, (name)-chan. What are you looking for?" 

"My house key...I hand them with me a minute ago..."

Finding that this was the best time to impress you, he asked, "Shall I help you?"

You smiled at him. "Sure."

After five minutes of searching Basil reached for the shiny object on the right side of him. He grabbed and with a big grin on his face he turned to you.

"I found it (name)-cha-" He paused as your lips collided to his.

Turning red you backed away and bowed apologetically. "I-I'm so sorry Basil-kun, it was an accident."

"It's okay. I'm just happy I was able to help and have my wish granted." He said, smiling to himself.


	7. Manipulative

Strolling along side with your blue and red eyed lover, you couldn't help but feel a small pain in your heart. He never really paid much attention to you and the only reason he actually bothered with you was because you were one of Decimo's friends. Why haven't you left him yet? Were you really that naive?

"Kufufu, is something wrong (Name)-chan?"

Well it's about freaking time he noticed.

"No..."

The manipulative jerk wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed your forehead. "There must be something wrong; you've been quiet the whole time."

You just shook your head and kept walking while muttering, "Pineapple Head" under your breath. How is this love if one person is using the other? The answer, it isn't. But even so, you stayed with him because of that one emotion that you thought he felt.

"Mukuro-san?"

"Yes?"

"...I love you."

"...Kufufu. I love you too."

_But how true is that statement?_ You think to yourself.

* * *

><p>Nya~...not really sure what emotion this would be . gomenosai...<p> 


	8. Admiration

The demonic prefect stalked down the halls, daring anyone bold enough to break the rules of his precious Namimori Middle School. Just as he turned around a corner, he saw (Name) talking to one of the students in her class. For the longest time (well, since the beginning of the school year), whenever Hibari saw her smiling face, a strange feeling would overcome his body. As (Name) walked towards him the sensation got worse, causing him to turn tail and walk in the opposite direction.

After a few days of avoiding the confused and clueless girl, Hibari managed to get over his "condition". However, it seemed to get stronger. Heading towards Disciplinary Committee room a rather short human being bumped into him and fell on her rear end. That human being was said woman. Trying to ignore his "condition"...

"Watch where you're going herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." It came out way softer than he intended.

"Go-gomenasai Hibari-san..." She whispered.

Getting thoroughly annoyed, the raven haired man helped her up. Seeing the warm smile on (Name)'s face nearly melted his heart.

"...If you're that clumsy then I should walk you home to ensure that you don't cause trouble."

(Name) looked at the floor and quietly nodded, being careful not to piss off the prefect any further.

Walking through the freshly fallen snow, Hibari and (Name) quietly made their way through the city of Namimori. Arriving at a small apartment complex, (Name) turned to thank the prefect. Just as he was about to leave, she asked him to come in. Without saying anything, he walked inside and sat near the cherry wood coffee table in her living room.

Being the kind person that she is, (Name) placed a warm cup of tea in front of him. Hibari put the cup to his lips and drank the warm tea until he noticed that the source of his "condition" was smiling at him. Which, caused his heart to melt yet again. This feeling might go on forever if he doesn't do something soon. But then again, maybe that feeling wasn't so bad after all.


	9. Caring

Fong walked quietly through the rather small house that belonged to his beloved (Name)-chan, carrying a bowl of miso soup. As he entered her room said woman looked over at him from her bed and smiled.

"You really don't need to worry about me, Fong. It's just a cold."

He nodded. "That is true, but you'll recover much faster if you have someone taking care of you."

You rolled your eyes and let the over protective man feed you. When you finished, he then handed you a plastic cup that held a very disturbing looking substance.

"...Fong?"

"Yes (Name)-chan?"

You pointed at the weird liquid. "What is that?"

"Medicine. What did you think it is?"

"...I'm not sure, but I'm not taking it!"

"Then you'll just to stay in bed for a while."

"Fine."

Fong sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

You watched in horror as the man allowed the "medicine".

"Fong! What are you-"

As the Chinese man kissed you, a slimy liquid slid down your throat. When he pulled away, it took everything in you not to puke from how nasty the "medicine" tasted.

"There. Now was that so hard?"

"Yes."

-Extended ending-

"You okay, Fong? You look pale."

Fong sneezed and wiped his nose with a tissue. "You're contagious in more ways than one, (Name)-chan..."


	10. Excited

-Extended ending-

Baby is born...turns out to be a girl.

"(Name)-chan, what do you want to name him?" Dino asked, flipping through a baby name book.

You sighed and looked at the overly excited man. "For the hundredth time Dino, the doctors said they aren't sure if I'm pregnant."

"I know, but what if you are?"

You just shook your head and looked over at the pile of baby oriented items that were shoved into a corner of the living room. Yes, yes...he went so far as to buy diapers, a crib, etc. Which caused you worry about his mental health.

"(Name)-chan, what college should he go to?" Every few minutes or so Dino would ask a question about the child's future. Such as if he should go to public or private school, to what kind of car they should buy for him when he gets his driver's license.

"I don't know." The only reply you could give him. Although, the three words made him happier than he already was.

"What about Harvard? You graduated from there, right?"

And cue palm to forehead.

-Extended Ending-

"Congratulations Mrs. Cavallone, it's a girl!"

Dino turned pale as his widened.

Turning to your husband, you asked, "Are you okay, Dino?"

He nodded. "I'm just worried about what kind of boy our daughter will bring home when she decides to get married."

* * *

><p>Onee-chan is sorry that she hasn't updated in a while ;w; Please don't get mad...On a side note, we finally made it to the double digits :3 Yayz~!<p> 


	11. Hasty

It was your birthday. And of course, you had to spend it at work, filing dozens and dozens of papers. Oh, joy...On the bright side, you had Ryohei's present to look forward to. Well, if he finds one that is.

-Meanwhile-

Pacing back and forth, Ryohei tried to figure out what things that _-chan might like.

"Maybe boxing gloves? No...THIS IS CONFUSING TO THE EXTREME!"

To make matters worse, your shift ended in an hour, causing the sun guardian to panic even more. Remembering that there was a gift shop close by, he made a beeline down the street, dashing pass people and dodging others on bikes.

Ryohei could almost see the gift shop in sight. And it only took him 25 minutes! Cursing at his watch, he ran inside. He looked at countless key chains, stuffed animals, plushies, etc. If the store wasn't so big, then his search would go more smoothly. But then, located in the back, was the present Ryohei was looking for. Smiling proudly, he took it off the shelf and brought it up front to pay for it, with plenty time to spare.

Unlocking the door to your apartment, you saw a cake, balloons, and a rather flat looking object wrapped in bright blue colored paper. Ryohei hugged you from behind and kissed your forehead.

"Happy EXTREME birthday _-chan! I have an extreme looking present for you."

You gazed at the oddly shaped object that he handed you. Ryohei looked so excited, in fact that he almost looked like a little kid. 'Kawaii', you thought. You smiled and ripped open the colored paper and stared blankly at what your present was.

"Tada~! A poster of Mohammed Ali!"

...Next year, you decided to shop for yourself.

* * *

><p>Onee-chan got this idea from her calender :3 Onee-chan's birthday is October 7th, so she decided to write this~!<p> 


	12. Oblivious

You stood in the middle of the living room, tapping your foot impatiently as your husband stared, hypnotized, at the TV.

"Yamamoto-kun? Did you forget something?"

The brown eyed man looked over at you with a confused face. "Is it something important?"

"Yes...it has something to do with the day we got married."

"Do we need to renew our vows?"

"No..."

"You don't like the wedding date?"

You sighed. "It has nothing to do with the date..."

"Then what is it?"

You placed a small box in his lap and glared threateningly at the TV. "Its our anniversary..."

Yamamoto laughed for a minute. "Silly (Name)-chan, that was a week ago! Why do you think we had so much fun in bed?"

You smacked your forehead with the palm of your hand. You will never understand how this man is so oblivious, but even so, you still loved him.


	13. Confident

It was the second week of summer and Shamal figured it would be best to take a vacation after sedu- I mean, examining, his female patients (not that he was complaining) at a beach in Venice.

And there he sat on his beach towel, enjoying the sun and "examining" the bodies of women that passed by every one in a while. However, one woman's body in particular caught his attention.

She sat underneath a light blue umbrella reading a book and hummed to a song that was playing on the iPod that lie in her lap. He noticed that she looked fairly different from the rest of the people that were there. And upon that, he got up from his seat and walked over to her, very sure that she would fall for his "charm".

"_Ciao, bella_." [1] He said, smiling.

She didn't bother to look at him. "_Non parlo Italiano._" [2]

Shamal leaned foreword a little to get a better look at her face. Her (e/c) eyes looked a beautiful portal that was waiting to suck him in. The fact that she didn't speak Italian made her even cuter than she already was. Now was a perfect time to flirt now that he had caught her attention.

"Excuse me bella, but do you have a map?"

"...No. Why?"

"I keep getting lost in your eyes."

The woman glanced up at Shamal with a questioning look, and then went back to reading her book. She got slightly irritated by the fact that Shamal was now sitting next to her with an unsettling gaze.

"Can I help you?"

Shamal smiled. "I was just wondering if you had an extra heart, mine seems to have been stolen."

The woman rolled her eyes, focusing on her book. Still, the man that was sitting next to her didn't leave. He just KNEW that he would be leaving with a date planned.

"If I told you that you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

"No. I would keep it away from you."

Ouch. Still, he continued.

"Cupid called. He said that he needs my heart back."

"Tell him I'm sorry, but I lost it."

"I would die happy if I saw you naked once."

"You'd also have internal bleeding."

Even though the beautiful young girl had countered his pick up-line, he continued, confidence never straying once. He would win a date with her, he just knew it. He saved his best (in his opinion) line for last. This one phrase would win her over.

"I don't know you, but I love you already."

The woman stared at him for a moment then closed her eyes. When she opened them, she gave Shamal a small smile. "Tropics Cafe. Tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late." Then she gathered her belongings and left the doctor with a victorious grin on his face. He was right, he did win a date with a beautiful young woman. Why wouldn't he? He was a doctor after all.

* * *

><p>[1]: Hello, beautiful.<p>

[2]: I don't speak Italian.

A/N: Onee-chan HATES this one so badly ;_; She doesn't think she tried hard enough


	14. Motherly

"(Name)-chan~! Don't forget to hang up your coat when you get back from your mission~!"

"Okay." You replied.

Lussuria was somewhat like a mother to you, even though he was clearly a man. He loved to see you smile and felt most happy when you did. If you didn't he would constantly pester you until you caved in and told him what was on your mind, even if it was something simple, like losing your favorite pencil.

"Have a good day, dear." He kissed your forehead and you were on your way.

When you returned from your mission Lussuria tackled you in a hug, like he usually did if he didn't see you for at least three hours. He asked the same old questions about your day and you gave the same old answers. It was this simplicity that made Lussuria's worst day turn into the best.

But heaven forbid you ever cried...

It was Sunday. Sunday afternoon to be more exact. During this time you and Lussuria would sit in his room and have snacks, gossip, and of course, drool over guys. He was walking to his room after grabbing a bag of chips and a few packs of fruit juice and he noticed that you weren't there. He looked at the clock. 12:05. Strange. You were never late. The opposite in fact, you were always early.

Placing the drinks and snacks on his bed, he strolled down the hallway, wondering what could have happened to you. This caused his mind to go to dark places. What if you were sick? Did you get hurt? Worse, were you dead?

Finally reaching your room, the man knocked twice. Receiving no answer, he knocked another two times. Still nothing. Lussuria never went into your room unless you invited him, or told him to, so he felt quite uncomfortable opening the door and entering.

There you were, lying on your bed, face buried into an overstuffed pillow.

"(Name)-chan, are you crying?"

"No..."

He sat down and pulled you into a hug. "What happened? Why isn't my little angel smiling?"

"Belphegor...He-" You couldn't even finish your sentence...Lussuria had already left after hearing that name. That's all he needed. Just one name. Well, one name and a bat.

The next day Lussuria sat down at the table (next to you, of course) and ate breakfast. Upon seeing your face, still in the form of a frown, he lovingly stroked your head.

"Don't worry (Name)-chan, Belphegor won't bother you anymore."

Curiosity struck. "W-what did you do to him?"

He laughed. "Don't worry about that, now eat your eggs, they're a great source of protein."

Yup. He was definitely like a mother.


	15. Helpful

(Name) took out a bag of flour and sugar, two eggs, vanilla extract and a few other things along with a mixer. It was one of those days. You know, the days where you wake up one morning and have the urge to do something? In this case, (Name) decided to bake a cake. Not for any reason in particular, just because.

Just as she was pouring some flour into the bowl, a small hand began to tug on her jeans. Looking down, she saw that the small hand belonged to Lambo.

"Ne, ne, (Name)-san what are you doing?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm making a cake."

Lambo's eyes lit up at that. "Can Lambo help?"

The girl paused for a moment. She didn't want to hurt Lambo's feelings, but the last time he tried to "help", chaos ensued along with a few minor injuries here and there. But still...

"Sure, you can help."

The five year-old cheered and help measure the spices and mix the bowl. Before (Name) could put the cake in the oven however, Lambo reached into his afro and pulled out a few pieces of candy.

"The cake looks boring". Upon saying that, he unwrapped the candy and threw them into the batter.

Even though she told him before that it was supposed to look like that, he insisted that cakes were supposed to be colorful, not just one shade. But it didn't stop there. After throwing in the candy, Lambo added marshmallows, chocolate chips, and more candy.

"Okay, (Name)-san, you can throw Lambo's cake into the oven now."

'His cake?' It was better not to argue with him, so she just set the timer and told him to wait for a little while.

During the wait (Name) cleaned the bowls, mixer, and everything else she used. Lambo demanded that she let him assist her, so she pulled up a stool, and watched as he simply threw the dishes into the soap filled sink then them out, drying them individually and ignoring the pieces of batter that were still there. She tried to get Lambo to let her wash the dishes again (and correctly this time) but he snatched the plate away from her and said that they were fine just the way they were. A little while later the timer went off and (Name) pulled the cake out of the oven.

"See (Name)-san? It looks prettier now!"

She tried to see pass the strange colored object in front of her. The candy and other decorative topping had mixed together in the baking process, creating a cake that had a color and design that could not be described.

Lambo looked fairly proud of his work. "Ne, (Name)-san, cut a piece."

She did and placed it in front of him.

He stared at her for a moment. "Silly, (Name), this is for you, not Lambo. And to make sure no one touches it," Lambo reached into his afro yet again and placed a piece of paper next to the cake. "There."

(Name) looked at the note and smiled it read 'This cake was made by Lambo and belongs to (Name)-san. Don't touch it or Lambo will beat you up.'

* * *

><p>AN: Onee-chan can see Lambo doing that :3


	16. Daring

The Varia commander's plan for tonight was simple: Get drunk until his headache from that stupid boss was gone. As he entered the building that one of the underlings suggested, he was fairly confused to see that people were sitting in a very weird manner. Most of them sat as far away from the bar as they could. At the same time, a woman, most likely in her 20s, sat content on a stool, drinking a margarita. Even weirder, all of the seats next to her were empty. The only person that was there besides her was the bartender, but even he was cautious of how close he got.

It didn't strike him that she was a threat, she was so small. To him she was just a woman, at a bar, drinking. Nothing more than that. She looked cute if anything. With that in mind, he sat right next to her and ordered a Campari. Looking to his left, the woman had stopped drinking and full on glared at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"A white haired bastard that looks likes a woman. Now that I think about it, you probably are one."

Squalo stared for a moment wondering if, one, he heard her right. Two, how he was going to kill her if he did.

The bartender quietly passed him his drink and scurried back to his spot. He downed it immediately, the headache getting worse. What happened next was unexpected. One of the many customers that were keeping a safe distance away from the "devil in Prada", whispered something to a companion that she happened to over hear. It must've been an insult of some kind because she pulled out a hand gun from her jacket and shot near his head.

Rising from her seat, she walked over to the man and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threatened him with the barrel pressed to his forehead. When she was done scaring him she sat back down and demanded another margarita.

Squalo, more curious than anything now, asked, "Is that why you're by yourself? Because you act like a badass?"

"It's not an act." She replied.

"Oh really? You look nothing more than a little girl with a short temper."

She looked up at him, about to send a bullet into his skull. Squalo noticed the fire in her eyes and tried to help himself back from laughing. She really did look like a child.

The bartender, not trying to have another fight break out, interrupted the two. "Um...sir?"

"What?" He kept his eyes on her still.

"I suggest that you don't bother her..."

"Tch, and why's that?"

The woman placed a few bills on the counter and grabbed her purse before saying, "Because I won't hesitate to neuter you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Why?"

A smirk appeared on Squalo's face. "I just want to see if you're really as bad as these weaklings say."

"I am."

"Then let's test that theory."

"Okay, meet me outside in the parking lot."

"Fine."

After an hour, seven minutes, a broken nose, and two broken ribs later, Squalo collapsed onto the ground, wishing that he kept his loud mouth shut for once.

The woman looked down at him and started to laugh. "You look pretty cute beaten up."

"Shut up, stupid woman."

"Aww, don't be mad, didn't you have fun?" She bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

"If you want a rematch, then come next Saturday around midnight. Gotta give you some time to get better."

Squalo chuckled a little. "You're on."

* * *

><p>AN: ahssafd! Onee-chan is surprised that you guys are still following this ;_; She's so so so so sorry that she's been slow with updates! But she's getting home schooled now so the updates should come a little bit faster (if not it's because of her laziness :3). Thank you for still reading this, Onee-chan now has even more of a reason to continue :D Onee-chan loves you all ~!


	17. Anxious

Enma held tightly onto the body of his fiancée, who had long since stopped breathing. As he gently stroked her face he noticed a cold feeling to it. Gazing down at the red stain on her shirt, he buried his face into her hair.

'_I'm sorry, (Name)...I'm so sorry...'_

"Enma."

'_Please forgive me.'_

"Enma!"

The red head opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. So his fiancée wasn't dead after all.

"You okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine."

She frowned, knowing full well that he was lying, but didn't pry and went back into the kitchen to resume cooking. Enma finally got out of his dazed state and followed her, feeling uneasy of the thought of her being in there by herself. He leaned against the wall and quietly watched her cut a cabbage.

"B-be careful (Name)-san."

She smiled. "I will. And Enma, you don't have to use '-san' now that we're engaged."

He began to fidget with his fingers. "Sorry, I guess it's a force of habit."

After cutting up the cabbage (Name) turned the stove on, this caused Enma to panic yet again.

"Don't burn yourself!"

"I won't."

Most of the day went on like that; (Name) would try to do something that hardly seemed dangerous, like blow drying her hair, starting the car, and even filing her nails.

"(Name)-"

"I know, I know, 'be careful'. Is there something wrong, Enma? You've been acting like this _all day_."

He looked at the ground, debating on if he should tell her about the nightmare he had. To him, it seemed liked something small to get upset about. But mostly it was what had happened that gave him paranoia.

"Well...I did have a nightmare..."

(Name) nodded. "Okay. What exactly happened?"

"I was holding you...your body was ice cold and your stomach was bleeding, like you were shot or something."

(Name) sighed and gave Enma a kiss on the cheek. "I can see why you were so jumpy."

"I'm really sorry (Name)..."

She wrapped her arms around him. "There's nothing to be sorry about. But there is one thing I want you to do."

"What?"

"Stop watching Final Destination."

* * *

><p>AN: :P No megusta, but I tried. Sorry for the wait, school is kicking Onee-chan's butt (especially math x_x).


End file.
